The Historian DLC
by Littleswiss
Summary: Well it was a surprise for Louise to see Bioware released a brand new DLC for the first Mass effect after all this years. It introduced a new character and that was free! So she installed it and couldn't wait to have fun. Meanwhile the said character wasn't asked if he wanted to be taken into another universe.


**Hello everyone! It's Littleswiss here and I have the honor of presenting you my new story inside the Mass effect universe! This one had stayed inside my head for a little while before I decided to try it out. I hope that you will like it.**

 **I do not own Mass effect, Bioware does.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything was right on good old _normal_ earth. The sun still rose and set, the moon still orbited around the blue planet. And today was one of those day were it was criminal to not got out taking advantage of this particularly sunny and warm day. It was pitch perfect. The sun was shining of its golden ray the land, a little wind went and made the leaves of the trees and other plants shook. The temperature was not too much nor too little. To sum it up, it was the perfect time to go out and enjoy Nature… or stay inside and play video games.

Well that was exactly what was going on in the room of a certain teenager. It was decorated like your typical hormonal and awkward person that is between childhood and adulthood. A bed with red blanket and white pillow, some posters, not of pop stars or actors (even if there was one of a certain British actor whose family name is considered weird that hanged somewhere), but of different characters from all sort of media, such as video games, comics and manga/anime. And of course, a big desk that serve more as an entertaining station more than to study the different subjects that everyone have to study. And another little detail that may be worth to be noticed. The room was… a complete mess to say the least.

Sitting on a chair and facing the screen of her computer was a young girl, around her 16-17. Wearing a black hoodie with pockets on the front and a big white skull and blue jeans, she was your typical teenager who was considered a 'geek' by the others. She tended to disagree with them and preferred the term of 'a person with interest into the new medias'. There was just something that could be seen as unique, it was the birthmark on the bridge of her nose and between her brown eyes. A pair of rectangular glassed was sitting on the edge of her nose. A little mole could be seen just below her lower lip.

She sighed, not because something happened but because of the contrary. Nothing happened and she was bored. And as in she was in no way motivated to go out and enjoy herself with the sunny day that presented itself. Instead, she booted up her computer and screen and started to think about what she was going to do. After dicking around with internet and her email-box, she decided to make a new game in one of her favorite trilogy, Mass Effect. But before she did anything, she turned on the fan that was sitting beside her, making some fresh air blowing into her room. Then once the temperature was of her liking, she logged on her account on Origin. Just after that a little window popped up on her screen saying:

 _A new and unique DLC for Mass effect had been released! Prepare yourself for a whole a new and exciting experience. Since the released of the first Mass effect in 2008, BioWare had this idea in the beginning but due to a lack of time, had to wait until now to finally released it. And there's more! This new downloaded content will be free! Yes completely 100% free. So do not waste any time and go get it!._

Huh, that was unsuspected. She hadn't had heard one bit about that. Surely the internet should had at least heard a little bit about that but no. Well, she didn't really care about and it was free! For once EA released a big DLC (well she hoped it was) for free! Without wasting any time, she immediately went into the page with all of the DLC for Mass effect first of the name. And effectively there was one new content titled ' _The_ _H_ _istorian'._ Strangely it didn't had any information on it. There was only the download button. The teenager raised an eyebrow at that but nonetheless clicked on it. The content was getting installed on her computer and from what she could see, it would take some time and so decided to do something else as in reading the latest issue of Doctor Strange but before she could even lay a finger on the comic a loud voice called her out.

"LOUISE!"

"WHAT DAD?" She responded her father. Of course, at the moment she was going to enjoy herself reading one of her favorite comic her dad would interrupt her.

"GET DOWN HERE AND SET THE TABLE, DINNER IS ALMOST READY!" Of course the now named Louise huffed and got down from her chair and walked out of her bedroom. She got down of the stairs and went on the right where the kitchen/dining room was. Her house was not a big one, like in the movies or series but one of these prefabricated one you see in those neighborhood where almost all the houses looked the same and were generally white. Once inside the room, she opened one of the cupboard and took out two plates with two pairs of sets and put them of the square table facing the window. She sat on one of the chair and waited for a father to serve the food, which he did just a few seconds after she sat down. Cheese omelet with some bacon and beans. Her father sat down on the opposite chair and said before they could start said the same thing he always did.

"Have a nice meal."

"Have a nice meal." She responded. While eating, she took her time to observe her dad. She saw that his short brown hair were getting more and more gray and even more and more rare. His eyes were the same as her own, deep brown. Louise saw his face starting to get covered in wrinkles. Well he wasn't all young anymore with his almost 45. The rest of the meal was spent in silence until it was finally broken by her father.

"You know that I won't be home until very late tonight?" He asked his daughter. At that she, of course, sighed.

"Yes dad, I know that you have a date with someone that I do not know." She said between the last bites of egg. Her father seemed surprise by that. And was going to ask her how but only was beaten to it by Louise.

"I know because those past few weeks, you started to put on your more 'classy' clothes that you usually wore when you went with mom..." The rest of the sentence died in her throat when this particularly subject was brought up. A slight grim smile and a little tap on the head with the ruffling of her already messy brown hair was his response. He then look up and saw a car parked in front of the house.

"Oh, I need to go. Please do not spent all day on your games, I know that it is the weekend but you need to work also." Were the words before he kissed her on the head before getting up and left the house to join the mystery person. She tried to look through the window but all she saw was the car and her dad entered it before it drove off in the distance.

Now that she had the house for herself, she knew that no one will stop her playing her games. But before that, she needed to do the dishes ugh. So she did exactly that and once it was finished, she immediately went back into her room. Louise checked up on the download and was pleasantly surprised that the DLC had finished being installed. So now she had only to click on the icon and start a new game.

She decided to go with default female Shepard (she wasn't in the mood to be complicated) and choose the earth-born origin with the war-hero background. And now she had only to click on finish and let the game begin.

She didn't knew why but she had a little hunch that this party will be _very_ interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that hit his nostril were the smell of polished metals and also others that he didn't recognize. But he didn't really worried about that. He was more worried about the fact he didn't even knew where he was. He might be closing his eyes but he was certain that this wasn't his little apartment back in Switzerland. He opened them and immediately regretted it. The sudden bright light hurt his eyes and they were immediately closed again. Great now he was momentary blinded and had no idea where he was. And now he had a headache. He was starting to grumble under his breath when an unfamiliar voice called out to him.

"Mister, are you alright?" Before he opened his eyes, he found that this voice sounded strange, almost as it was synthetic but it was undoubtedly human. He opened his eyes only for seeing blurred images. He tried to sit up from his lying position but a hand helped him up. A hand that was harder that he thought and should have five fingers, not three. Once sat, he gripped his head as to try and calm his pounding head in vain. It was surely because of his head that he found this strange. Once again, the voice spoke.

"Do you need help?" And once again it sounded synthetic. He didn't answer but opened his eyes again, this time slowly as to adjust to the light. Once he was sure that what he was seeing was not blurry and fuzzy, he turned his head to thank the person that helped him.

"No, I'm alri..." The rest of his words died in throat as his brain processed what he was seeing. The person that helped him wasn't in fact a person or more commonly known as a human. The being that was standing in front of him was ways different from your typical human. However it shared a few resemblance with his species. Bipedal with a pair of arms. But the similarities ended there. Its hand only had three digits and its feet were like the one you would expect an avian having. It was wearing a blue armor, well what he supposed was an armor, and blue marks on its face. Speaking of which, its face was like its legs, avian like with mandibles, four sharp mandibles that could probably tear his flesh.

"Um sir?" Those words shook him off his momentary stupor. With shaky legs he got up from the bench. His breathing started to get more and more fast, his heartbeat pumped more and more blood into his veins. Adrenaline was going crazy inside his body. His eyes widened. He tucked his left arm against his body, hidden it from the outside and favored his right one, as always. This was the fight or flight response to danger. But of course the other being, a Turian (which was completely unknown to him) didn't noticed the signs. The Turian officer tried to approach the frightened man but this was a mistake.

Seeing as the alien/monster tried to approach him, he acted on instinct and rammed into it, pushing it away from him with his right arm. All of his fear with the aid of the adrenaline in his body helped him to have the necessary force to pushed it back. Before the other being could react, he darted away, running for his life. He had already a good start when he heard the other shout:

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew, Louise had finished that damn intro with Nihlus getting killed blahblahblah and now she was on the Citadel where she was supposed to tell the Council that Saren was a traitor and of course they would not listen and then space adventure. Well not now, she had a deaf council to see.

Well what she could tell was that she still hated the council for being this stupid but still she could understand a little their position. They had the god damn galaxy in their hands and the wrong decision could have a lot of repercussions, such has mass panics across space if they decided they were at war.

Her thoughts were quickly tossed aside when a cinematic rolled in when she exited the Citadel tower.

On of the bridge that was not far from her character was a man with short brown hair lying on a bench. He then opened his eyes, they were black. He groaned as the light surely hurt him a little. He continued to groan until a familiar Turian she had met earlier approached the man.

"Mister are you alright?" Asked Garrus. The man tried to get up but he seemed to have some difficulties and so Vakarian help him to be in a sitting position. Then he (the man) gripped his head is if he was in pain.

"Do you need help?" Asked once again the Turian.

"No, I'm alr..." The words died in his throat as he stared with disbelief and fear Garrus. His facial expression showed fear and kept staring at the Turian as if Garrus was an improbability. This was until the CSEC agent decided to speak.

"Um sir?" Then shit hit the fan. The man was on his shaky legs in an instant. All of his body language with the fact that he tucked his left arm against him, as if he wanted to hide his left hand, suggested that he was on the defensive. And of course, this goof of a Turian tried to help him by advancing, however this had the inverse effect. The man saw that as an aggressive move and shoved Garrus back, making him fall. Before he even touched the ground, the man just ran away, still tucking his left arm.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shouted in vain Garrus at the fleeing man. The cinematic ended there and she was back at controlling her avatar.

 _Well that was interesting._ She thought to herself.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. So what did you think about it? Did you liked it? What could be better? Leave a review to tell me your thoughts and/or suggestion.**

 **See you next chapter,**

 **Littleswiss.**


End file.
